Stay the Night
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: Are you gonna stay the night? Why're you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life. So, are you gonna stay the night? A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3


**Are you gonna stay the night? Why're you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life. So, are you gonna stay the night?**

**A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3**

* * *

**Stay The Night, A GaaHina fanfiction dedicated for GHLP#3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters**

**Warning : AU, OOC, lime semi M, Typos, etc.**

**Don't like? GTFO!**

**The title is Stay The Night, song by Zedd feat Hayley Williams.**

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan dengan malas ke kamarnya, semenjak tadi pagi ia menekuk wajahnya, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Mulai dari kejutan-kejutan yang diberikan karyawan di kantor dia bekerja, kemudian ulah sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengerjainya.

Ditambah lagi ulah keluarganya seperti Papi Sabaku, Mami Karura, Big Sis Temari, dan Big Bro Kankurou yang juga memberi kejutan dengan pesta kecil-kecilan untuknya. Itu semua sungguh menyebalkan bagi seorang introvert macam Gaara. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan bersama 'dia' malam ini.

Beruntungnya, tiga orang buah hatinya sudah di titipkan di rumah orangtuanya. Tapi sialnya, 'dia' sedang pergi keluar kota seminggu yang lalu, mengunjungi ayahnya yang sedang sakit keras.

Bayangkan! di hari ulang tahunmu tanpa adanya orang yang sangat kau kasihi di sampingmu? Yang ada hanya hampa.

Seperti itulah yang dialami Gaara. Hari ini tanggal 19 Januari, adalah hari ulangtahunnya yang ke 28. Entahlah dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih. Yang jelas dia merasa hampa, karena istrinya Sabaku Hinata yang telah dinikahinya 5 tahun yang lalu, kini sedang pergi.

Dan parahnya, sejak tadi pagi Hinata tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali, ataupun sekedar ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Bagi Gaara, tidak memeluk Hinata barang sehari bisa membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Sedangkan sekarang, sudah hampir satu minggu ia tidak menggoda, menyentuh, memeluk, mencium dan juga melakukan hubungan suami istri. Walau bagaimana pun ia seorang pria yang membutuhkan Hinata untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya.

.

.

.

"Ahhh..." Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang besar yang terasa dingin tanpa adanya kehangatan dari tubuh Hinata.

Apa Gaara marah? Tidak mungkin, ia memaklumi istrinya yang mungkin sedang sibuk merawat mertuanya yang sedang sakit keras.

Pernah terbersit dalam fikirannya untuk menyusul Hinata ke Konoha, tapi siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaannya di Suna? Lagi pula Kankurou dan Temari akan mecibirnya dengan sebutan 'si manja' jika ia nekat pergi menyusul istrinya. Hingga akhirnya terpaksa ia tinggal di Suna sendirian.

.

.

.

Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Gaara bangkit dari ranjangnya, meraih handuknya kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai. Dia mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya, kemudian menuju ke lemari besarnya, mengambil kaos dan celana pendek lalu memakainya.

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya lagi, setelah memejamkan mata, dia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Iris biru jade Gaara melebar, kala hidungnya mencium aroma khas lavender yang selama ini ia rindukan. Ya, aroma khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang, yaitu Hinata.

Gaara sontak bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya, bagaimana mungkin aroma tubuh Hinata menguar di ruangan ini? padahal Hinata sedang ada di Konoha sekarang. Atau mungkin saja ia sedang berimajinasi Hinata ada disini, karena ia sangat merindukannya?

Gaara menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, ia tidak bermimpi, aroma ini, nyata,?

.

.

.

Gaara berdiri dari ranjangnya mencoba mengendus aroma tubuh Hinata. Ia memejamkan sejenak matanya, sesaat kemudian ia membukanya, dan perlahan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya sembari masih mengendus aroma itu.

Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia kemudian berjalan lagi menuju tangga.

Gaara kini tengah menuruni anak tangga menuju ke lantai satu rumahnya. Setelah sampai di lantai satu, pria itu mengendus lagi, kali ini aromanya begitu kuat.

Ia yakin bahwa aroma itu berasal dari dapur, dan Gaara 'pun sudah sampai di dapur sekarang. Kemudia ia berhenti di ruang makan, dihidupkannya lampu melalui saklarnya.

Jreng...jreng...jreng

.

.

.

Gaara melihat sebuah kue tart teronggok di meja makan, ia berjalan mendekat, dan mengendus lagi, ternyata kue itu beraroma lavender. Gaara melihat sebuah catatan kecil di dekat kue itu.

'eat me!

Originally delivered from Suna'

S.H

Sabaku muda menyeringai, ia kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya. Jadi Hinata mengirimkan kue ini untuknya.

DRTT...DRRTTT...DRTTTT

Mama-Hina calling...

Seringai Gaara melebar saat tahu siapa yang menelpon. Dan dengan bunyi 'klik' telepon genggam itu berbunyi menghantarkan sebuah suara yang amat ia rindukan. "Otanjoubi omedattou" ucap seorang dari sebrang telefon.

"Kau telat." dengan nada ketus Gaara menjawabnya. Ia ingin tahu kalimat apa yang akan dilemparkan oleh istri tercintanya itu.

Dan yang diucapkan oleh Hinata selanjutnya benar-benar tidak pernah ia duga, "aku memang sengaja" nada suara Hinata seolah sengaja menambah mood Gaara makin memburuk.

"..." Pria itu diam dan merengut, rupanya efek dari ucapan Hinata tadi menyakiti hatinya yang terdalam.

Seolah tahu Gaara sedang merajuk, Hinata pun menggoda suaminya itu. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan, tapi aku ingin menjadi yang terakhir." Hinata berlagak romantis.

"Itu rayuan?" Sepertinya ucapan Hinata sedikit berhasil, Gaara 'pun tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Hinata tadi.

"Mungkin." lagi-lagi Hinata berkata dengan enteng, dan seperti sengaja mempermainkan Gaara dengan membolak-balikkan perasaannya yang saat ini sedang sensitif.

"Ck!" Gaara berdecak kesal pada istrinya yang suka sekali menggoda dirinya, ia bersumpah jika Hinata berada disini, pasti sudah habis dilumat dari tadi olehnya.

Tak mau makin memperburuk keadaan, Hinata pun berujar dengan lembut, "Jangan marah, ayo makan kuenya."

Tapi jawaban yang keluar dari Gaara, "Aku tidak mau makan ini." Hinata tahu Gaara mulai merajuk.

"Eh, kenapa?" Hinata sedikit khawatir, sedangkan Gaara menyeringai mendengar nada kekhawatiran istrinya.

"Aku maunya makan kamu." ujar Gaara dengan sangat manja, membuat Hinata disebrang sana merona hebat dibuatnya.

"Gaara-kun!" nada suara Hinata meninggi menanggapi suaminya yang ke kanakkan.

Gaara pun mengganti topik pembicaraan, sebelum Hinata keburu mengomelinya. "Kau tahu apa harapanku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, memang apa harapanmu?"

"Aku harap kau ada disamping ku sekarang." Entahlah Gaara bercanda atau tidak, namun kenyataannya, itulah yang dinginkannya saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Mata panda Gaara melebar seakan tak percaya mendengar kalimat barusan itu. Si pemilik surai merah itu bingung tak habis fikir, diapun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, speechless karena Hinata.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan dalam sekejap aku akan ada disampingmu."

Aneh, dia 'kan ada di Konoha, mana mungkin Hinata dapat datang di Konoha secepat kilat? Walaupun begitu, Gaara tetap berdiri dari duduknya dan memejamkan matanya mengikuti perintah Hinata. Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa Hinata benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya tadi.

Kalau sampai ini hanya lelucon, Gaara bersumpah akan benar-benar membuat perhitungan dengannya setelah ia pulang dari Konoha nanti. Gaara akan menyuruh Hinata untuk melayaninya sampai ia puas, lihat saja nanti.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat nan lembut yang sangat ia kenali menyentuh pipi pucatnya. Sontak ia membuka kelopak matanya, dan dihadapannya kini tersaji makanan terenak di dunia, Sabaku Hinata.

Srigala kelaparan 'pun menyeringai, dan tanpa basa-basi ia pun menggendong Hinata ala bridal sambil melumat bibir istrinya tanpa ampun menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai tempat yang dituju, Gaara mebaringkan tubuh Hinata diranjang dengan bibir yang masih bertautan dan saling melumat.

Bibir Gaara kini beralih ke leher juga dada Hinata. "Ga-gaara-kun, kenapa kau tidak menanyakan kabarku dulu?" tanya Hinata kaget saat Gaara kini tiba-tiba menindihnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Suara bungsu Sabaku seperti tenggelam karena ia berkata sembari menyesap leher istrinya menciptakan banyak hickey disana-sini. Hinata tau, suaminya menagih jatahnya pada Hinata, dia menuntut Hinata langsung melayaninya malam ini.

"T-tunggu dulu Gaara-kun!" Hinata menahan tangan suaminya yang hendak mencopot gaunnya. Gaara yang sudah tidak sabar pun menghadiahi death glare untuk Hinata.

"Kumohon, pakailah pengaman." setelah Hinata berujar, ia pun blushing tingkat akut.

"Kenapa? Biasanya tidakkan!" Gaara mengacuhkan permintaan Hinata, terlihat sekarang ia sedang sibuk melucuti gaun Hinata.

"Kau tahu kan, dalam lima tahun ini aku kuwalahan mengurusi tiga orang anak kita yang masih kecil, aku tidak enak selalu merepotkan Karura Okaa-san, jadi kumohon, pakailah pengaman agar aku tidak hamil-ahh." Gaara telah berhasil melucuti seluruh pakaian Hinata, lengkap dengan pakain dalamnya.

"Tidak mau!" Ucap Gaara sambil merengut lucu, bayangkan seseorang sedingin Gaara dengan wajah cemberutnya yang lucu, Hinata tak kan bisa menolaknya.

Gaara tak akan bisa tahan kalau sudah berhadapan dengan tubuh telanjang istrinya. Hinata hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan suaminya yang keras kepala itu.

Dan malam itu pun mereka bercinta, tanpa pengaman. Sepertinya keluarga kecil, bukan, keluarga besar Sabaku akan mendapat anggota baru, lagi.

.

.

.

END

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love dedicated for my favorite charas, Gaara and Hinata. HAPPY THIRD ANNIVERSARY GAAHINA LOVE PARADE!


End file.
